1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for browser operation with sets of favorites.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One area of technology that has experienced advances is Internet browser software applications. Tabbed browsing that enables multiple URLs to be loaded simultaneously and immediately, or nearly immediately, be displayed to a user is common featured operation of browsers today. Storing a user's favorite URLs as a favorites or bookmark is another common browser operation that enables control by a user of the user's browsing experience and operation of the browser. A user may, for example, specify a number of favorites as a set of favorites, categorizing the favorites. Although categorized sets of favorites and tabbed browsing are useful features in current browser operation, the combination of the two features is limited. In current browsers, for example, the only operation available for sets of favorites with respect to tabbed browsing is to open each favorite in the set in a separate tab. With a numerous members in a set of favorites, opening each favorite in a separate tab may result in inefficient browser performance and a poor user experience.